


Forgiven?

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Barry Allen, Jealousy, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Smut, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: Barry gets jealous of Iris talking to Scott. Barry makes it up to Iris





	Forgiven?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Kudos and comments are more than welcome!

It was a Saturday afternoon and Barry just stopped outside of CCPN to pick up Iris from work. Once he’s there he spots Iris and instantly smiles. But he notices she talking to Scott. That smile instantly vanshes. He walks into CCPN

“Iris,” he says in a loud inside voice.

Iris turns around with already a grin on her face, “Oh, hey babe one sec,” she puts up one finger and turns back around continuing to talk to Scott.

Their is definetly not a smile on Barry Allen’s face right now. He decides to take a seat in one of those rolly chairs and just stare at Iris until she was finished talking to Scott.He saw Iris laughing while putting her hand on Scott’s shoulder to balance herself. Barry began to stir in his chair.

“Alright I’m ready to go” Iris says 6 minutes layer walking to Barry while grabbing her coat from her chair.

Barry continued to sit.

“Babe what’s wrong?” Iris asks tilting her head a little.

“Um nothing let’s just go” Barry says suddenly in a whatever mood.

Once out of site he picks Iris up and runs them home.Back in the apartment Barry puts his keys on the cabinet by the door and sits on the couch.

“Babe what’s the matter?” Iris asks now in a what the fuck mood.

“I said nothing” Barry says now on the couch thinking.

“Well obviously something is up” Iris says.

Barry waits a moment and looks at Iris. “What were you and Scott talking about?” he asks.

Iris looks at him and straightens up while crossing her arms, “Work… what else?

Barry looks back at Iris and ‘hmmphs’ a little while crossing his arms as well, “Oh? What’s so funny about work Iris?” he says.

“What?”

“You were laughing I just wanted to know what was funny?” Barry says in a low voice.

Iris laughs while stomping her foot back, “Don’t start”, she says as she begins to walk away.

“Don’t start what?” Barry says following after her, “I just want to know what you guys were laughing about? Tell me a joke,Iris”

Iris stops and turns back around to face him, “What now i’m not allowed to talk to my friends?” she says raising an octave.

“I never said that Iris but i rather you not be laughing and talking to ex-boyfriends if that’s not too much to ask,” he says raising an octave as well.

“What th- Barry we went to have coffee together and i cancelled the date I had with him and I have to talk to him HE’S MY FUCKING BOSS” Iris yells getting frustrated.

“Then why won’t you tell me why were you guys laughing IRIS!” Barry yells back.

Iris begins to walk up the stairs ignoring him.

“IRIS!” he says staying in his spot.

“WE WERE LAUGHING AT THE FACT THAT I CANCELLED THE DATE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BECAUSE I REALIZED I HAD FEELING FOR YOU AND NOW WERE MARRIED! THAT’S WHAT WAS SO FUNNY JACKASS!” Iris yells back.

Barry stays in his spot staring at her. Iris then walks into their room and slams the door,

Barry fucked up.

A little while later after they both already showered and changed into their pajamas Barry got into bed with Iris who was laying on her side facing the opposite of Barry’s side.

Iris felt the bed dip as he crawled in slowly.

They both said nothing for awhile until Barry scooted over to Iris.

He put his hand on her arm as he rubbed it up and down. “Hey look, I’m sorry Iris I don’t know what came over me” he said kissing her shoulder.

“Barry what did you think was happening?” Iris says still facing opposite of Barry.

Barry exhales, “I don’t know baby…”

Iris turns over and looks over at Barry, “I would never cheat on you Barry… you know that,” Iris says lowly.

Barry look down “Yea I know Iris” he says while tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear, “ I don’t know how I got so lucky.. I have a beautiful wife that love me unconditionally, friends, and freaking superpowers!” he says and they both laugh, “I’m really sorry Iris, do you forgive me?” he says with a smirk.

Iris lifts herself up on her elbow, “How sorry?” she asks.

“Really sorry” Barry says starting to catch on.

“Show me” Iris says seductively and with a smirk.

Barry instantly latches onto her neck and begins to suck down her body.He travels down her neck until he finds her breasts he brings his hands to the straps of her lingerie and drops them off her shoulders now down at her waist.He begins to devour one breast while massaging and pinching the other. 

Iris grabs a handful of his hair and melts into his touch. He grabs her by her sides and brings her to rest her head on the pillows. Now hovering over her the real work begins. He moves onto the next breast massaging the other. Iris’s soft moans encourages him on. He then get’s his hand and travels one finger to her hot and welcoming core. Barry’s favorite place.

He begins to play with her folds and almost comes at the feels of it. 

“God, you’re so wet for me Iris” he whispers coming up to her ear, “You knew this was going to happen,” Barry says smiling against her ear.

She smiles, “You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long bar” 

They laugh

Barry then suddenly sticks his finger inside of Iris catching her off guard. She smiles. He starts to move his finger in and out of Iris while kissing her neck. He adds a finger and Iris grabs another fistful of his hair. Then suddenly he removes his fingers.

“Barrryyy,” Iris whines, “What the-”

Iris starts but stops when she feels Barry’s tongue devouring her pussy.

“Ohhh godddddd!,” Iris yells squirming over Barry.

Barry brings his arms over Iris’s thighs and locks her into place while he continues to devour her pussy.She continues to squirm overwhelmed with pleasure.Then he vibrates.

“I-I’m cumminggggggg” Iris yells one hand full of Barry’s hair one hand reaching up to the headboard as if to balance herself. 

Barry continues to eat her out swallowing every drop that is comeing out of his beautiful wife. Once she stops he drags his nose up her body and lays a kiss on her lips. She moans.

“So… am I forgiven?” He says with a knowing smirk.

Iris still twitching answers, “Almost,” she says then grabs his cock in her small hand.

Barry’s mouth turns into an ‘O’. Iris begins to rub the head of his penis and then starts to rub her hand up and down his shaft getting it ready for her soken core. Barry kisses her and slowly lowers herself inside of her. They both moan in pleasure.

Barry kisses her neck and begins to move. He drills Iris fast and hard into their bed. Iris tries to meet his every stroke but he is a speedster after all. Their bed springs squeak loudly that just stirs them on. 

Barry stops the fast strokes and starts to kiss her neck as he moves his dick up and down inside of Inside of Iris. The heels of her feet digging into his back her eyes closed inhancing the pleasure of it all.

Barry flips them over wanting to be able to fully grasp her ass. Iris doesn’t mind. She grabs the back of his head and brings it to her neck he begins to suck as Iris continues to bounce on Barry’s dick. Barry still meeting her hips.

“I’m so close baby,” Iris says eyes shut.

Barry then brings his hand to rub on Iris’s clit.

“Come for me Iris” he says sucking on her neck as Iris is faces up to their ceiling eyes still shut.

“I’mm cummmingg Barrryyyy” she says still riding her husband.

“That’s right baby all for me” Barry says massaging her ass.

Barry flips them over and fucks her til’ he finds his own release.

Barry fell on top of her. They stayed like that heavy breathing coming from both.Barry fell to her side and gathered her into her his arms and kissed her head.

“So am i officially forgiven?” he asks breathing still ragged.

“Yes Bartholomew” Iris kisses him on the cheek, “You are officially forgiven”

Barry smiles.

“But you have to admit you guys weren’t just talking about work” he says looking up Iris still in his arms.

“Oh shutup” she says hitting him on the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I have so many fics I started but don't want to finish omlll. But again please leave kudos and comment


End file.
